


Cookie Culprit

by rosapastel



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosapastel/pseuds/rosapastel
Summary: Shin-ae accidentally eats Yeong-gi's cookies.





	Cookie Culprit

Shin-ae had just finished writing her midterm paper for her psychology class. Relief flooded her when she hit send and successfully submitted the assignment. Her stomach growled as soon as she closed her laptop, it came to her attention that she had not eaten anything the whole day and it had already hit noon. 

 

She tried to call Yeong-gi, using her best ‘girlfriend’ voice to try to convince him to make her a sandwich but to no avail. It hit her then; her boyfriend had gone extra early to the library to study for his final. 

 

_ “Why can’t you just study here?” she had asked. _

 

_ He wrinkled his nose, a silent chuckle escaping his lips, “are you kidding me? You distract me too much -- no offense, we could be studying peacefully one second and then the next we’d be competing over who can lick their elbow.”  _

 

_ Shin-ae had frowned at that, “You’re just upset I could lick my elbow.”  _

 

_ “Fine, I’m just a sore loser, and I can’t bear to be beaten by my girlfriend,” he had dramatically covered his eyes with the back of his arm. “My fragile masculinity … was being tested,” he coughed before falling on top of her as if he had fainted.  _

 

_ She had groaned as her giant boyfriend sprawled himself over her, “Ugh, fine go study.” _

 

_ He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.  _

 

The college senior wandered through the pantries, empty. ‘Someone clearly didn’t go shopping’ she shook her head as she headed to the fridge, she stopped in her tracks when she read a sticky note she had left for herself ‘Go shopping, hungry.’ 

 

‘Oh.’ 

 

In response her stomach grumbled yet again, she could text Yeong-gi and ask to bring her some food from campus, but then she’d be interrupting his study session. ‘Curse my moral’ she thought to herself. Her eyes caught a brown lunch bag on the counter, after further inspection she concluded it was in fact food. Delicious cookies to be exact. 

 

Before she knew it, she had devoured the assortment of cookies. Gooey chocolate chips, crispy gingersnaps, delectable shortbreads, and the best snickerdoodle cookies she had ever eaten. She disposed of the bag before plopping on the couch, her stomach satisfied. With her stomach content and her mind at ease, Shin-ae knocked out, sugar on her fingertips and the home shopping channel playing on the television. 

 

A pair of arms made their way around her waist, and soon she was engulfed in a familiar scent. She leaned her head back, opening her eyes she was greeted by a familiar pair of green eyes. 

 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

 

“Hi,” she replied as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, it was already dark out, so she assumed she had slept for at least a couple of hours. “Did you finish studying?”

 

He hummed in response running a hand through her hair. “I think I’ll be able to pass this midterm.”

 

“No, you will,” she corrected him getting a hold of the strings in his hoodie. She didn’t know why but every time she completed him, whether it was something as small as remembering to put the toilet seat, Yeong-gi always seemed to appreciate her words. 

 

He cleared his throat, “So, did you miss me?” 

 

Shin-ae pretended to think, and think, and think- “Nope.”

 

Yeong-gi gasped, “Not one bit?” 

 

She proceeded to shake her head. He leaned forward trying to kiss her, but Shin-ae continued to pull away, purposely not trying because she was still within arms grasp. Eventually, she gave in and met him halfway. 

 

His hands found their way to cradle her face, deepening the kiss. The kiss was brief, not too long nor too short. “Hmm..” he hummed.

 

“What?” She asked amused by his expression.

 

“It’s just; you taste like cinnamon.” 

 

She laughed, “Oh.” 

 

“Which reminds me,” he let go of her waist, “I stopped by early in the morning for some cookies from Mrs.Lee’s place, I was lucky because they always run out before seven.”

 

‘Crap,’ she bit on her lip suddenly guilty for completing devouring the entire bag, not even a crumb to spare for him. 

 

‘Now where did I leave it…,” he turned his head bag towards the kitchen. Shin-ae pivoted his head back to her, feigning a yawn.

 

“Aren’t you tired, I sure am. Let’s go to bed.” She lied, her plan already conjured up to the dot. She’d wake up extra early tomorrow and head to the bakery to buy the cookies, drop them in the counter, jump back in bed and voila. 

 

He chuckled, “But you just slept for hours, plus I’m craving something sweet.” 

 

“I’m sweet,” she jumped to the other side of the couch, blocking the view to the kitchen.

 

“Ok, what’s going on?’ He asked grabbing hold of both of her hands. His soft eyes bore holes into her soul, ‘damn his stupid puppy eyes.’ 

 

She sighed dropping her head low, “Fine, I ate the cookies you left on the counter because I was so busy studying I forgot it was my turn to go shopping and I didn’t know you had gone early to buy them. I mean I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but I didn’t know I was that bad. I didn’t even hear you leave or come back at all! You’re always so considerate and I didn’t even think of leaving you one cookie. I’m sorry.” 

  
  


She felt his harm hands atop of hers and then his sweet voice broke the silence. “Shin-ae, I’m not angry, a bit disappointed because I can’t eat a cookie but I’m not mad at you. I could never!”

 

She looked up to confirm he, in fact, was not upset. “Then why didn’t you stop my rambling?”

 

He smiled sheepishly, his hand coming up behind his neck, “That’s because I think you look cute when you ramble.”

 

Shin-ae’s eyes widened in disbelief. She grabbed the nearest pillow and attacked her boyfriend, earning a yelp. “You” hit “asshole” hit “you” hit “made me” hit “think” hit “you were” hit “upset.”

 

“Ouch, Ok, I apologize it was a dick move from me to do that to you." He fell into a fetal position. "Now can you please stop hitting me.” 

 

Shin-ae stopped, she collected herself and watched her boyfriend fix his red hair. 

 

“I’ll buy you cookies tomorrow,” she grumbled under her breath.

 

“You don’t have to do th-”

 

“I said I’ll buy the cookies dammit!” She picked up the pillow ready to attack. 

 

He chuckled nervously, “Ok, ok, but I’m going to have to go with you.”

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“Because you physically can not function before five am. I don't want you running into a light post.” 

 

And this time Shin-ae didn’t argue.    

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work for i love yoo and my first work in a year??? anyways, I'm sad there isn't enough work for this pair :< makes me fear they won't be end game. I'd appreciate feedback!


End file.
